Ultionem
by PeggsterLover
Summary: After the death of Richard Reed, a member of his 'fan-club' wants revenge on Frank Reagan. One night, Danny's car is found in a ditch and the young detective is missing. How far will a father go for his son? R&R please FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

_So here's my new multi-chapter story. I have been working on it for a few days now & hope it's worth it. May be updated over an extended period of time, depending on how much time I have on my hands. Once again, nothing belongs to me. Also, once again, I have merely made a guesstimate at their ages. In this I'm gonna say Danny is 35, Erin is 31 and Jamie is 29. Enjoy!_

_Summary: __After the death of Richard Reeds, a member of his 'fan-club' wants revenge on Frank Reagan. One night, Danny's car is found in a ditch and the young detective is missing. How far will a father go for his son?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny Reagan was a family man, that's for sure. He loved nothing more than just spending nights at home, sitting on the sofa with Jack and Sean snuggled up either side of him watching a movie as they fell asleep. Then, he and Linda would put them to bed before sitting down together with a glass of wine and just talking.

However, every so often, even the most family orientated man needs a little solo time. Danny sometimes needed some time to himself – to unwind after a tough case or just to get away from the stress of being the father of two young boys. His favourite place to go was a small bar on the outskirts of the city. A twenty minute drive through slightly isolated roads to a little old shack in the middle of nowhere. It was the sort of bar where everybody knew everybody. Every so often, someone new would turn up, but then they would disappear the next time Danny visited.

Tonight was like any other of Danny's trips to the bar. A few new guys and a new bartender. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

He swallowed the last few drops of his drink and contemplated getting another or leaving right then. He looked at his watch. It wasn't too late. He looked up.

"Hey Joe?"

"One more for the road?"

"Yeah thanks. Just water this time, though."

"Ah, even the fearless detective must obey the law." Joe joked. Danny gave a small laugh as his friend motioned for the new bartender to get his drink. Danny sighed and looked at his watch again. After this drink he had to get home. That way, he'd be there to tuck his boys in. He took the glass from the bartender and took a sip. A few minutes later he placed the empty glass on the bar and stood up. He nodded to Joe, dropping some cash on the bar before heading towards the door. As he pushed it open, his phone rang. It was Linda.

"Hey babe."

"Danny where are you?"

"I'm just leaving Joe's now. Should be home shortly."

"OK, just don't take too long, the boys want their daddy."

"Tell them to not fear, for detective daddy is on his way." Linda laughed at his comment. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok. I love you, Danny."

"Love you too. Bye." He hung up the call with a smile and approached to his car. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine over. He began the short drive home but not long after he left he felt an odd sensation wash over him. He suddenly felt really tired. He knew it wasn't that late but it could have been from their latest case. He had been working non stop for the past few days so he understood himself feeling tired, however it was the fact that it had come on so quickly. He shook his head. He wasn't too far from home so he'd be able to get some rest soon.

He drove for a few more moments before he felt his eyes beginning to close. He fought to keep them open, however felt himself losing the battle with sleep. He thought to himself about pulling over and calling Linda, however his thoughts did not come quick enough. The urge to sleep was too much. He was unable to stop himself giving in and his eyes closed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I know this was only a short one, but there is more to come. Let me know what you think. Hope it is looking promising! _

_Remember – I love my reviews!_

_Much love!_

_x_


	2. Tracks

_Ok, here's the next chapter. It was initially gonna be longer but I hope where I let it off would be a decent cliffhanger – cos I'm mean like that hehe _

_Hope this chapter is up to expectations! _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Linda looked at the clock. It had been almost 40 minutes since she spoke to Danny. The boys had fallen asleep, much to their disappointment, without a goodnight from him. She was rather annoyed, to be perfectly honest. Danny had told her he'd be back shortly. It usually took him no more that 20 minutes from when he called to when he pulled up outside. She pulled out her phone and dialled his number. As she guessed, it rang out.

"This is Danny Reagan. I'm unable to…" she hung up. After a few moments of thinking, she pulled up Demarcus' number.

"Linda?" his voice drifted down the phone after two rings.

"Hey. Have you heard from Danny at all?"

"Uh, no I haven't. Is everything ok?"

"Well, he was out at Joe's having a quiet drink and when I spoke to him last, he said he was just leaving. It usually takes him twenty minutes tops to get home, but that was around three quarters of an hour ago."

"You think he might have stayed for another drink?"

"I dunno. I mean, he said he was leaving because the boys were waiting for him to say goodnight. I was just wondering…"

"Sure, I'll run out there and put the fear of God I him for ya." Linda heard a smile in his voice.

"Thank you so much. I owe you."

"Now, don't get me started warning you about the last girl who said that to me."

Linda couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Demarcus. I appreciate it."

"I'll call you when I've got him bound and gagged in my trunk." With that the line went dead. Linda sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Demarcus arrived out at the bar and walked in. He wasn't in his usual suit with his badge on his belt, but Joe knew him the second he walked in.

"Hey, man. How's things?" he grabbed a glass. "Usual?"

"No thanks, Joe, just here looking for Danny? He in the bathroom or something? The Mrs is rather pissed."

Joe looked confused. "Why? He left like an hour ago."

Demarcus was confused. "What?"

"Yeah, he finished up and as he walked out his wife rang. Haven't seen him since."

_Crap. _Demarcus thought. "Alright, thanks Joe. Catch you later." He turned back to the door and exited. He got back in his car and contemplated calling Linda. However he knew that if he called her now, she would worry a lot. He decided to do his own small search for him before contacting her.

He pulled out of the small parking lot and began the drive down the road he had arrived on. He drove for a few minutes before he saw something. He slowed down.

Tyre tracks.

Of course one would assume there would be tyre tracks on a dirt road, however these were unusual. They drifted all across the road and then into the ditch that ran alongside. He pulled over and, after grabbing a torch from the trunk of his car, he followed them. He reached the edge of the road and looked down. His stomach did flips. About ten foot down, at the bottom of the slope, was Danny's car.

"Oh God…" he thought. Before he could calm himself down, he was already climbing his way down the slope to the car and calling his friends name.

"Danny! Danny, are you alright?" he prayed that the lack of response meant he was merely unconscious. However when he reached the drivers door and peered in, his theory was proven wrong.

"Jesus…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So yeah, like I said, it was intended to be longer, but I thought this would be a good place to leave off… _

_Much love_

_x_


	3. Vulnerable

_Ok, so I have gathered that I have no self control & can't wait to upload this next chapter! I'm so terrible aren't I? _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Demarcus looked into the back seat. Then on the floor around the car.

"Danny!" he yelled for his friend, more desperation filled his voice this time. Danny was nowhere to be seen. He shone his torch around, looking for where he must have been thrown from the wreck. But he couldn't see a single indication that his friend was there. Other than the car and the broken glass cracking under his feet, you wouldn't think that anyone had been there at all. When he looked back inside the car, he saw blood on the steering wheel. He pulled out his phone and dialled Danny's number.

"Come on, pick up Danny." He said out loud as the phone began to ring. He then heard something. The sound of a phone ringing. It was nearby. He left his phone on the line while he approached the noise, hoping he would find Danny there with his phone.

He reached the phone, but there was no Danny. This was bad. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to let Linda know that her husband was missing, however he couldn't bring himself to call her. He decided to call the only person he thought he would be able to tell.

Frank.

The phone rang and as far as Demarcus was concerned, the commissioner didn't answer fast enough.

"Hello?" he could tell Frank wasn't still at work, otherwise his answer would have been much more formal.

"Uh, hi Commissioner, it's King."

"Demarcus?" Frank sounded confused at the phone call. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh. Not really." He didn't know how to explain.

"What is it?" he sensed the anxiety in Frank's voice.

"Ok, well…" Demarcus began to explain everything from Linda's initial phone call right up to when he dialled Frank's number. After he finished the story, Frank was silent for a few moments.

"And you're sure he's not got out and walked home?"

He hated to state it so bluntly, but it had to be said. "Frank, looking at the state of the car, I don't think Danny would be in a fit state to try and walk home. No matter how stubborn he is." He heard Frank's sharp intake of breath.

"Alright, where are you?" Demarcus gave him directions. "I'll be there soon."

"What do you want to do about Linda?"

Frank paused. "I'll get the message to her somehow."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone. He prayed that they would find Danny soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank arrived what seemed like hours later.

"Demarcus…" he approached the younger man swiftly.

"Did you speak to Linda?"

"Yes. She's rather distressed to say the least. She wanted to come with me…"

"I thought she might."

"Yes, but I told her that Jack and Sean need her there with them. I promised I'd call with any news." Demarcus nodded. Frank looked down at the car and then back at the detective. "So where is my son?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jesse stared down at the unconscious man lying in front of him. So this was the brave Detective Daniel Reagan? A man who was known for placing his life on the line for other people. Yet here he was, lying in the trunk of Jesse's car, his hands bound behind his back, tape on his mouth, a gash across his forehead, another cut on his cheek, others on his arms, a clearly dislocated shoulder… this man was weak. He was also now vulnerable and at Jesse's mercy. Jesse was going to have some fun breaking the detective. But before any of that, he had to make a phone call.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank stood staring at his son's car. Although he wished that his son was still in the car, part of him worried that if Danny was inside, he would have been killed. He wasn't sure which would be the worst scenario. Seeing his son dead in the car or what was actually happening – his son being missing and, judging from the state of the car, injured. Suddenly his phone rang. It was an unknown number, so his heart jumped, hoping it was Danny.

"Hello?"

"Hello commissioner…" the voice was unfamiliar.

"Who is this?" Frank was confused. "Who am I speaking to?"

"That is none of your concern. However, what you should be concerned about is that I have something very important to you here with me right now."

Just when Frank thought he couldn't feel more ill. "Danny…"

"That's right."

"I wanna talk to him. Give me proof of life." Demarcus had now walked over to Frank; a worried look adorned his face.

"I'm afraid Danny can't come to the phone right now, he is resting."

"What have you done to him?" Frank began to yell.

"Now now, he is like this right now because of his own doing. A detective like your son should know to be careful what he drinks before driving."

"What do you want?"

"I'll get to that. Now there was a man who was a great inspiration to me. He was so brave and he had so much going for him. That is, until you killed him."

"What?"

"You remember, don't you commissioner? He was just about to have some fun with that pretty little daughter of yours when you came along and ruined it for him."

"No…"

"Afraid so." 

"So, this is what? Getting back at me for killing Reed? Revenge?"

"Not revenge, commissioner. Justice."

With that, the phone line went dead.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I hope that was up to standards! Next instalment will be up soon! In the meantime, feel free to drop me a review :) they are much appreciated!_

_Much love _

_x_


	4. Remember

_So here's the next instalment. I hope it's up to expectations!_

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank heard the call end and he didn't know what to think.

"Danny!" he yelled, despite knowing full well that the phone line was no longer connected.

"Frank?" Demarcus had a fair idea of what was going on, but had to hear it from the commissioner to believe it.

"That son of a bitch has Danny…" Frank was still yelling. "He took him because of what happened with Reed." Demarcus hadn't been on the case when they were looking for Reed, however he knew what had happened. Erin had been in trouble so Frank had killed Reed to save his daughter's life.

"Who, Frank? Who took him?" he tried to calm him down.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say." Frank's breathing was fast and shallow. "I think he's one of Reed's admirers though."

"Admirers?"

"Yes… when Reed got out of prison, he was greeted by people who looked up to him. They were almost like a fan-club. Asking for autographs and photos with him. These people were willing to kill in his name."

Demarcus felt sick at the thought of a deranged psychopath having a fan-club. He thought it was only boy bands and movie stars that had them.

"So we're looking at a Richard Reed fanatic who has kidnapped Danny to get back at you for his death?"

Frank winced at the words, then thought back on what the kidnapper had said.

"_Not revenge, commissioner. Justice."_

"He called it justice. He seemed to believe that what he has done to Danny is making up for what happened to Reed." Frank pinched the bridge of his nose.

_What am I supposed to do? _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A sudden burst of iciness brought everything crashing back for Danny. He shook his head letting his senses come back to him as he struggled to open his eyes. He realised the sudden chills he got had been caused by cold water – he could feel it on his face. His breathing was ragged from the shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A voice said. It sounded far away, yet extremely close at the same time. Danny tried to remember what had happened before the lights went out.

_I was driving home from Joe's… I felt tired… then… that's it… _he thought.

Why couldn't he remember anything else? He assessed his situation rationally like a mature adult. Well as rationally as he could in his current state. He realised that he was standing – well, in the standing position, his arms were pulled above his head and were wrapped in something cold & metal. Danny presumed it was some type of chain. Once he had his eyes open, he let his vision refocus so he could see who was speaking to him.

The man in front of him was a similar height to Danny, maybe a bit taller. He had dark hair and as his vision cleared, Danny realised that he recognised him.

"You…" Danny breathed, his throat dry and croaky from unconsciousness.

"Ah you remember me." It was the new bartender from Joes.

"What the hell happened? What's going on?"

"You had a bit of an accident." The bartender said, putting down the bucket he was holding. "Guess that last drink had a bit of a kick."

_But I only had water… _Danny thought to himself. Then it hit him.

"God… what the hell did you put in it?"

"Just a little something to help you sleep. After all, you have been working so hard recently." He mocked concern for the detective.

Danny shook his head again, slowly getting all his senses back. "What do you want?" he looked up at the chains around his wrists. He presumed this guy knew who he was. He figured this wasn't just a random abduction – he had never seen this guy at Joe's before, therefore Danny knew he must have started there in order to get access to him. No one kidnaps a NYPD detective for no reason. It must have been to do with a case he had worked on. Or maybe one of his dads? The man hadn't answered his question. "Hey! What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch?"

The next thing he knew, a fist connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Danny coughed, struggling to breath for a few moments.

"Your dad killed a good man. Justice needs to be served."

Danny was confused. His dad would never kill a good man. This guy was crazy. Anyone his dad had ever dealt with in any way remotely like that was pure evil.

"Who…" Danny began.

"You remember…" he walked up to Danny slowly. "Think back a few months. You sat across the interrogation table from him. Then had to sit back as he walked out of there, only to later find out he had almost took your precious sister away from you…"

"Oh God no…" Danny remembered. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. Richard Reed's face appeared in his head. He had wished he had been the one who killed him for what he tried to do to Erin.

"You remember, don't you, Danny?" the man wrapped his hand around Danny's throat and, without putting a great deal of pressure on it, lifted the detective's head and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Your dear dad, however, put a bullet in his head instead." With that, he began to tighten his grip on Danny's neck. "I admired that man. I looked up to him. And your dad too him away from me. So, now, I'm going to do the same. Take something away from him that he cares about."

Danny was struggling to retain consciousness as the hand tightened yet again. Black spots appeared in his vision. He neared the darkness when the man let go. Danny took in a deep breath, feeling dizzy and nauseous. He lifted his head just in time to see the man lift his fist and bring it towards Danny's face. It only took one blow for Danny to sink back into oblivion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Well, what didja think? Hope you liked!_

_Much love_

_x_


	5. Close Bonds

_Ok, sorry it's taken a while for this chapter, but I guess Christmas is a good excuse! Hope this is up to expectations. Erin & Jamie make an appearance in this chapter. Plus there's a small flashback to when Erin & Danny were younger. I hope I have them in character. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot & I'm so glad you're liking it! I have named this story now, it is the Latin word for revenge. Hope it fits :)_

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank's cell phone rang for the third time that night. But this time, he felt sick at the sound. He was worried that he would have to talk to Danny's kidnapper again. However, when he saw the caller ID, his stomach settled slightly.

"Erin."

"Dad? What's going on? Linda just called me. Has something happened to Danny? Is he ok?" he could hear the fear in his daughter's voice. Even though Danny was four years older than her, quite often Erin treated him like her younger brother – watching his back, looking out for him. From a young age, some of the boys found her rather intimidating.

Once, when he was 16, Danny had got into a fight which he was not doing so well in. He had been beaten down by a 19 year old from down the street. Danny was on the floor, blood nose, split lip, a black eye. He was barely conscious. 12 year old Erin had seen the commotion from her reading spot on the park bench and had been by her brother's side in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me. _What _do you think you are doing?" she had firmly stated. Initially, the other boy had scoffed.

"Are you serious?" he had looked down at Danny as he spoke. "You're getting a girl to fight your battles now?" Danny cringed. He didn't need his sister to stand up for him. "You Reagan's think just cos your dad is a big police detective you're immune?"

"Don't forget, our grandpa is police _commissioner_." Erin interrupted. "So if you don't run along now, it won't be me that you'll have to deal with." She used the tone that she had happily inherited from her mom – the one Mary had used with her boys many times while they were growing up. It certainly worked with them and, much to Erin's pleasure, the other boy's attitude changed immediately and he turned away – after throwing another evil stare at Danny.

Erin had reached down to help her brother up, but he shrugged her hand away, climbing to his feet unaided.

"I didn't need your help." He stated, wiping the dirt from his jeans. "I could handle that myself."

Erin crossed her arms. "Well, my mistake then. It seemed you really had him running for the hills, Daniel."

"Don't 'Daniel' me, Erin." Danny glared at her before walking away.

Frank had seen that after that day, Danny had started toughening up. Bit by bit, he started to stand up for himself and the amount of fights he lost dropped dramatically. Frank wondered had that had been partially what led him to become the tough cop he was today.

"Dad?" Erin was more authoritative this time. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"Sweetheart, I think you should meet me at the house. Call Jamie too."

Frank heard his daughter's sharp intake of breath. "Oh God. Dad. He isn't…"

"No. But please. Just meet me at the house. Ok?"

"Ok dad." Erin was reluctant but agreed. The call ended and Frank turned to Demarcus.

"I need to…" Demarcus held his hand up to interrupt.

"It's ok. I understand. Go. I'll keep things going here and I'll call you if I hear anything."

Frank shook his hand. "Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank arrived home to find two of his children waiting for him in the living room. Part of him had thought that maybe this was all his imagination and he would find all three of his kids waiting, but he knew that was false. Erin and Jamie both quickly got to their feet as their father entered the room.

"Dad…" Erin began.

"What happened?" Jamie approached his dad with an expression that Frank knew all too well. Quite often it was caused by something to do with his older brother. It was a look full of worry. He remembered one time back when they were kids – Danny was about 15, Erin was 11 and Jamie was 9. Jamie had come rushing in from the garden with that look. When they had run outside, they had seen that Danny, who had been climbing the large tree, had fallen and was lying on the ground motionless. He had received only a minor concussion from the fall and, thankfully, was ok. However, the fear of seeing his big brother – his idol – lying unconscious on the ground had been terrifying for him. Now, Frank would see that look and know that something had his youngest child worried.

"Look, something has happened. To Danny." He watched as both of his children physically appeared ill from what he had said.

"Is he ok?" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Wait, what do you mean 'not sure'?" Jamie asked, anxiously.

Frank didn't know how to tell them. "We found his car in a ditch on the outskirts of the city. Danny wasn't in it. I then had a phone call from someone." He sighed. "All we know is that this man has your brother. He told me he has abducted him as a way of getting back at me for what happened with Richard Reed." Frank found it incredibly difficult to talk about it. As the police commissioner, part of his job was to stand in front of multiple members of the press and tell the city terrible news. It would pain him to do that, but he managed the brave face for the benefit of his people. However, now, telling his children that their brother was in the hands of a potentially dangerous man, this was almost too hard to handle. He sat down in the seat nearest where he was standing.

"Wait…" Erin sat next to him. "Richard Reed?" the look on her face was of pure horror. Frank couldn't blame her. After what she almost went through at that monster's hands, she had every right to feel afraid at merely the mention of his name.

"Who would want revenge? That son of a bitch deserved what he got." Jamie's hands were clenched into fists and his face was full of anger. Frank looked at his son. Despite being the youngest, Jamie often seemed to act like the oldest – constantly wanting to protect Erin and Danny – even his father.

"I'm not sure who he is, but all we know is that he admired Reed."

"Who in their right mind would…"

"Jamie…"

"No Erin. I don't understand this. Who looks up to someone as sick as Reed?"

"Jamie please, calm down…" Erin stood and put her hands on her brother's shoulders. Jamie took a deep breath, taking one of Erin's hands in hers. Frank looked at his children. Despite their weekly arguments at the dinner table, the three of them were incredibly close. The thought of Danny being God knows where in this situation would be tearing them up. They could not stand to lose another brother. Just like Frank himself could not stand to lose another child.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So there we have it! Hope it was good! _

_Much love_

_x_


	6. Putting The Pieces Together

_Ok this one's only short, Danny isn't in it again, but I promise he is in the next chapter. This is pure King-awesomeness for all you Flex fans! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Demarcus and a beat cop, Lucas, went back to Joe's to see if anyone had any more information about what had happened. As they entered, Joe was already sailing across the room to them.

"I just heard. What's happened, Demarcus? Where's Danny?"

"We don't know. But from what we can gather, when he left, something caused him to lose control of his car and he crashed. But by the time I got here, someone had taken him from the wreck and is now holding him to get back at Frank Reagan for an incident a few months back."

"Oh Lord…" Joe was horrified at the thought of his friend being in this situation.

"What was Danny drinking before he left?" Lucas asked.

"Excuse me?" Joe looked at the young officer. "You don't think I would have let him drink enough to make him crash do you?"

"No, we don't." Demarcus interrupted. "It's just, when the kidnapper contacted the Commissioner, he implied that Danny had drunk something and it maybe caused him to crash his car."

"Well, he had one light beer and then a water. Nothing that would cause him to crash." Joe told them.

"That's no where near enough to make him lose control like that." Then a thought hit him. "Oh God…"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"What if someone slipped him something?"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"You mean like, someone drugged him?"

"I know all my customers, Demarcus. They're all good men. All regulars. None of them would do something like this."

"Well, it was about an hour before I got there that he left. Joe, did anyone leave shortly after Danny did?"

"A few left within the hour, Demarcus."

"Ok, well he crashed about half a mile down that road. That wouldn't have been that long after he left. I'm guessing the guy who took him, would have left within ten minutes of Danny, that's all. Can you remember who left during that time?"

Joe thought for a second. "The only customer that left that soon after was Bill Dunbar. But he is a good man. I've known him for, must be fifteen years. He wouldn't do something like this."

"Well we have to check." Demarcus pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, it's King. I need you to do a search on a guy named Bill Dunbar. That's D-U-N-B-A-R. Let me know what you find." He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "Thanks, Joe." He began to leave when his friend called him back.

"Wait!" the two cops spun around. "There is one other person that left within that time."

"Who?"

"Jesse. He's a new bartender. Started here about three weeks ago."

"Did he handle either of Danny's drinks tonight?"

Joe's face went white. "He did. I was dealing with another customer, so I asked Jesse to get Danny his water…"

"Crap." Demarcus pulled out his phone again. "It's King again, I need you to do another search, one Jesse…" he trailed off to ask Joe. "What's his surname?"

"West."

"West. Jesse West. He could be our guy."

_Hold on, Danny. _Demarcus thought as he exited the bar. _We're coming. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Sorry again that it's short, but I hope it was still good._

_Remember to please drop a review in to let me know what you think! Thanks to all who have been reading and special thanks to those who have taken the time to review!_

_Love you all!_

_x_


	7. Game Over

_I am SOOOOO sorry this has taken so long to update, Christmas was so hectic! _

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (if you don't celebrate Christmas, as I know some people don't, hope you enjoyed whatever you have been doing while I have been away!) _

_Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!_

_x_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny wandered the halls of the deserted building. He rubbed his wrists; they were red raw from the chains that had bound them together. He crept as quietly as he could, making sure that no one heard him. He paused for a moment, reaching his hand up to his forehead. He felt a rather large gash sitting just above his eye. He decided to assess his other injuries. Another cut on his cheek. His shoulder was killing him – he gathered it was dislocated. He decided not to put it back, as he didn't want to accidentally yell out from the pain and cause attention. He felt a stinging pain in his side, so with his good arm, he reached and lifted up his shirt. He could only guess the bruising and deep gash was sustained in his accident. He took in a deep breath in order to suppress the groan of pain he wanted to let out. Resting his head on the wall behind him, he glanced around to make sure he was still alone.

Suddenly, he heard something. Scrap that. Someone. They were making sounds as if they were on the verge of crying. They were calling for help. Danny stood up straight and began to walk towards the sound – maybe this sick bastard had someone else captive too.

As he got closer to the source of the noise – it was coming from behind a large steel door – he realised he recognised the person's voice. His stomach did flips as the sound of his sister's cries for help rang through the building. He picked up his pace towards the door. Had this son of a bitch got Erin as well as him?

He reached the door and threw it open, ignoring the throbbing pain that surged across his entire body. When it opened, he looked across but couldn't see anything. The sound had stopped.

"Erin!" he yelled, not concerned for his own well being any longer. "Erin!"

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and what he saw made him feel sick. There was Erin, pushed up against a wall by none other than Richard Reed.

"Erin?" Danny yelled. "Hey! Let go of my sister! He reached around to the back of his jeans and pulled out the gun he had only just realised was there. He lifted it and pointed it towards Reed's head. Had this been what his father had seen that night in Erin's office?

Reed smirked evilly at Danny. "Go ahead." He taunted. "You just try it!" Danny placed his finger on the trigger, however, before he could pull it, a sharp pain in his leg caused him to jump. He yelled out and looked down to see a syringe being pulled out of his upper thigh.

He glanced up and saw the man who was holding him captive. He looked back towards Reed and Erin, who were both now standing and looking at him. Reed was now running his hands up and down Erin's arms and she wasn't even flinching. They both began to smirk at Danny as he struggled to stay standing. He tried to point the gun at Reed, however the drug that was slowly entering his system caused him to drop it. He collapsed to the ground, landing on his back. He tried to look up at the man who was now standing over him.

"Game over, Detective Reagan." He said looking down at Danny, whose vision had now become fuzzy.

"Erin…" Danny breathed, as he slowly lost consciousness.

Just as his eyes closed, he found them opening quickly again. He was gasping for air and soon realised he was back in his chains. He shook his head, trying to get rid of what he had seen. The images of Reed and his sister. The words that haunted his mind.

_Game over, Detective Reagan…_

He felt sick. He closed his eyes, letting his breathing get back to normal. He had to get out of this. He wouldn't let this monster win. Letting him win would be like letting Reed win. He refused to let that happen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Yes…yes… I know I pulled inspiration from another movie of Donnie's… who got it? Its probably obvious but eh lol _

_Hope it was up to expectations…_

_Much love x_


	8. The Breaking Point

_Ok sorry for the delay in updating. Been trying to make a good attempt at this next bit… _

_For anyone who didn't quite get the movie reference, it was Saw II. For those who haven't seen it (and don't plan on it, cos this is a SPOILER!) basically there is a point in the movie where Donnie's character Eric is looking for his son in an abandoned building. He is suddenly jabbed in the leg with a syringe by a masked person knocked unconscious. When he comes to, he is in a room & a woman appears in the doorway, saying to him "Game Over" before closing the door on him. That is where it was from. Sorry if I thought it was easier than it was… My bad :)_

_Anywho, I hope you like this chapter… *crosses fingers*_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank stood in his kitchen, cell phone in hand, waiting to hear news of his son. He wanted nothing more than for this to be a dream. A joke. A misunderstanding. Anything but what it really was. He waited for Danny to call and tell him everything was fine. Let him know that he was safe and that nothing had happened. But while he prayed for that to happen, he knew it wasn't.

This was real.

Danny really had been kidnapped.

The danger his son was in was very real.

"Dad?" the soft voice of his daughter snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned. She stood there in the doorway to the kitchen, with pain in her eyes that Frank had hoped he would never see there again. He had seen it three times in her life. He had seen it when Joe had died, when their mother had died and then more recently, when she had almost died at the hands of Richard Reed. Frank had told himself that he would prevent her from ever feeling this much pain ever again. He looked down as he realised that he had failed.

Erin looked across at her father. She hated seeing him so worried. It was painful enough to see him fretting over city issues, but when they were closer to home, it broke her heart. Ever since their mother died, Erin had taken on the role as best she could, always looking out for her brothers, her father, even grandpa. Seeing her family torn apart like this was almost too hard to handle. She saw her dad looking down to the floor and began to approach him. Reaching down, she gently took his hand in hers. He looked up at her. Erin opened her mouth to say something. Anything. Whatever she could to try and reassure him that everything would be ok. But before she could utter anything, Frank's cell rang. Both their hearts were beating faster as he answered it.

"King." Frank spoke. Erin's stomach settled slightly, the worry of it being her brother's kidnapper on the phone had gone. She watched as her father's facial expression changed from concern and pain, to the serious look she recognised from times when he had heard news. "Sure. I'll meet you there." Frank ended the call and looked at his daughter.

"What is it?" Erin asked. She watched as Frank began to grab his jacket from the kitchen table.

"Demarcus has found out who may have Danny. They've got an address."

"I wanna come with you…" both turned to see Jamie standing in the doorway. Frank shook his head. "No, dad. I wanna be there. I wanna help."

Frank approached his youngest. "I know you do, son. But the best way you can help, is by staying here with your sister and keeping the rest of the family safe and comforted." Jamie sighed. Frank placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Look, Jamie, I know you want to get out there and find Danny. Of course you do, cos that's what us Reagan's do. We look out for each other. It's in our blood. But right now, this is the best way you can help. I promise I will keep you up to date with anything we find."

Jamie didn't look too sure and for a moment, Frank thought nothing was going to stop his son from barging out the front door. However, after a moment, his expression changed. "Ok, dad. But I'm not doing this because I was told to. I'm doing it for Danny." Frank nodded. He patted his son on the back & kissed Erin on the cheek before heading out of the front door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny had lost track of how long he had been brainstorming ridiculous and unsuccessful ways of escaping. He felt so helpless. He was usually the one who had the power in difficult situations – and on the rare occasion that he didn't, he still managed to hold it together. But this time, he was having a tough time staying calm. He was worried about what would happen should he not make it out of here. What would happen to his family? What about Linda? How would Jack and Sean take it? He didn't want to get out of there for his own sake, he wanted to do it for his family. He had seen how the death of his brother Joe had torn the Reagan's apart, he did not want it to happen again.

His wrists were now red raw from struggling against the tight grip of the chains. The blood on his forehead was now dried and he had pretty much lost all feeling in his arms – especially his dislocated one. His throat was dry & he his vision was fuzzy. He had no idea what time it was… hell, he had forgotten what day it was. He wasn't sure how many times his captor had come in, taunted him, beat him… he couldn't remember half the things this man had done to torture him, however, he could damn sure feel it. He let his body go limp, the closest thing he could get to relaxing in his current situation. As he did, however, he heard something.

A creak.

It came from above him.

He looked up to the beam over his head that the other end of the chain was attached to. He gave a weak tug on the chains and it creaked again. His heart leapt slightly. Was all his struggling and painful attempts at escaping finally paying off? He gathered all of his strength and gave another tug. This time, the creak was louder. As much as his whole body ached from head to toe, he gave it another shot. This time, he felt it move slightly. He didn't want to give himself false hope, but he had a good feeling about this. He needed to get home. To his family. Another pull on his chains caused Danny to feel another movement of the beam above him. He was so close now. Almost there.

One more tug was all it took.

Danny felt himself falling. He hit the ground with a thud, looking up just in time to dodge out of the way of the falling beam. It caused a rather loud bang as it made contact with the wooden floor. This was it. There was no way the man holding him there hadn't heard it. He heard a noise from outside the door. He quickly unbound his wrists from the chain and crawled behind a pile of boxes in the corner. The door creaked open and Danny held his breath. Waiting for the worst.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There ya go, hope it was worth the wait…_

_Remember reviews are 3 _

_Much love_

_x_


	9. Freedom?

_Ok, you guys probably know me well enough now that you know when I'm on a roll with my story I can't help but update rather than leave you hanging haha. So here's the next chapter. I hope that it is good enough for all you wonderful readers who have taken the time to follow this story from the start :) _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank reached the location that King had given him just as the younger detective was preparing his team to storm the building. As he got out of his car, a young officer approached him.

"Sir, you should wait here. Detective King will let you know what they find." Frank looked at the man. He looked about Jamie's age, he probably graduated the same time as his youngest son. As much as Frank did not like taking orders from anyone, especially those younger and less experienced than himself, he had to oblige. King had his reasons for telling the cop to do that. He was probably worried of what they might find in there. If this was where the man who was holding Danny lived, there were a few options. Option A, his son would walk out of the building and Frank would be able to embrace him. Option B seemed more likely – Danny would be wheeled out of the house on a stretcher, possibly majorly injured. The third option made Frank's stomach turn. That option was not one that Frank wanted in the slightest. The images of Danny being carried out of the house in a body bag were pushed aside as he saw King exiting the building. No sign of Danny.

"Demarcus, what did you find? Any news on where my son is?"

King walked up to Frank swiftly. "There's no one there. No one has been there for days. But it has to be him though."

"You're sure?" Frank asked, curious as to what had made him so sure. "Demarcus, what did you find?"

The look on King's face reminded Frank of someone at war with themselves. "Frank, you have to be absolutely sure you wanna see it. Its just, it seems like he has had this on the cards for a while."

Frank's stomach was doing flips. "After you." He said, his voice was monotone, not a single ounce of emotion. King sighed and walked back to the building, Frank at his heels. They entered the house and it was clearly not well taken care of. It was obvious that the man who lived here was troubled, however Frank did not need any other evidence other than the phone call he had received merely hours earlier. The walked through the cluttered building and after passing the lounge and kitchen, they reached a basement door. Frank followed as King descended the stairs and when they reached the bottom, Frank could not believe his eyes.

The wall facing the pair was covered side to side, top to bottom, corner to corner, with papers and photographs. The papers were newspaper articles, online articles… everything with Detective Daniel Reagan's name on. The photographs disturbed Frank more. Each and every one of them contained his eldest son. At crime scenes, leaving or arriving at the station, getting in his car, walking along the street. Even outside his own home. Some pictures contained Linda, the boys, Erin, Jamie and himself.

This man had been following Danny, invading his privacy. All because he wanted revenge on Frank. Deep down, the commissioner felt guilty that his son had been brought into the mess. He knew it wasn't his fault that Reed had been released. And nothing made him regret killing him. However he still felt the guilt. He had promised himself that he would never let anything happen to his children. The promise became even more serious after Joe's death. But now, because of something he had done, he had put one of the most precious people in his life in danger. Frank began to feel sick. He knew as police commissioner he should be able to keep it together no matter what situation he faced. But this was his child. His son. When things got personal, Frank felt the father in him overtake the commissioner. The silence that had stolen Frank's voice was broken as King's cell phone rang.

"King." There was a pause. "You're sure?" Frank spun around and was at King's side within seconds. "Alright thanks." The call ended and Frank looked at the detective, eagerly awaiting what he had heard. "Just got news that West's grandmother had an old house about an hour or so out of town. Now when the grandmother died a few years back, the house went on the market but was taken off a few days later. Now no one has been seen up there for a long time, however recently, neighbours claimed to have seen a car arriving and leaving the building with a man of West's description entering the house each time."

"Preparing for Danny's arrival…" Frank thought aloud. "Did you get the address?"

"Of course. Let's go."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny felt himself hold his breath as the door swung open. Footsteps got louder and closer. As they did, Danny quietly moved his hand around and it soon found something. It felt solid enough to use as a weapon – he was pretty sure it was a plank of wood. He gripped it in his hands and waited. He hadn't heard the man say anything yet, but Danny could tell that he was trying to lure him into a false sense of security. He gripped the wood tighter and waited. When he saw the man in his line of vision and was sure he wasn't looking, Danny stood up and swung the wood as hard as he could. It connected with the side of the man's face. He was completely unprepared for it and stumbled across the room. Danny ran towards him again, however the man recovered quickly and launched at the detective's legs, tackling him to the ground. The back of Danny's head hit the wooden floor and he dropped the plank as his captor landed on top of him. A fist quickly clocked his cheek, dazing him for a moment.

The man's hands soon were around Danny's throat again. As he squeezed, Danny's hand desperately searched for the plank of wood. The hands around his throat were so tight & Danny was frantic in his efforts, but they soon paid off. His hand wrapped around it once again and he brought it up to the side of the man's head. It caused him to wobble and loosen his grip on Danny's neck. The detective managed to knock the hands away but he quickly received another blow to the face. He raised his hand again for another punch, however, before the man could get another hit in, Danny head butted him. It did not help the pounding headache he could feel, but it did cause the man to be momentarily distracted and Danny rolled out from underneath him, gripping the plank of wood again and giving another blow to the mans head. He fell limp onto the floor and after waiting a few seconds to make sure he was out, Danny stood up and threw the plank onto the ground. He turned to the open door and made his way towards it.

Although he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, he couldn't push himself too far due to the pain vibrating through his body. He exited his prison and found himself in a house. He made a guess as to which way the front door was and began to walk. He hadn't even realised that it was now daytime. 6:30am, the clock on the wall read. Did that mean the next morning? Had he not even been missing for 24 hours? Would his family have even realised he was missing?

He saw the front door and his heart leapt. He was merely feet away from his freedom. He reached for the handle and turned it, watching as the door swung open. The smell of fresh air had an indescribable effect on him, making him feel so good to be finally free. He let the light invade his eyes and took a deep breath in before taking a step out of the front door.

As his foot hit the veranda, however, an arm wrapped around his neck and a hand clamped down over his mouth. He felt himself pulled back into the house and the door slammed shut.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ok, how was that? Ok? Stupid? Average? Let me know :)_

_Much love_

_x_


	10. Water

_Ok first things first, thank you for all the great reviews._

_Second: this is something that has been bugging me… In Australia, we spell it TYRE not TIRE so that is why it's spelt like that. So please no more notifications telling me my spelling is off :) _

_Hope you like this next chapter. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank and Demarcus drove to the house, Frank counted the entire hour and eight minutes it took him to get there. He had called Jamie on the way, who had demanded that he meet them there. His car had appeared behind them about half an hour into the drive. When they reached their destination, they turned into the dirt driveway and followed it a short distance before reaching the house. There was no car outside, which could mean that West had gone out and left Danny alone or he had taken Danny elsewhere. The group of cars stopped outside and nervous members of the police force got out. The house was next to a lake and seemed like a beautiful setting. However, the things that may have gone on inside the house ruined its picturesque image. King and his small group of officers entered the building first, closely followed by Jamie and Frank. They searched the entire house, not finding a single indication of life.

Jamie wandered down a hall and found a door no one had opened yet.

"Dad…" he motioned for his father to follow him. He slowly opened the door, gun at the ready, not quite prepared for what he feared may be behind it. It opened fully with a creak and the pair slowly entered.

There was a figure standing on the far side of the room. He was holding some chains in his left hand and his right hand was tightly holding something.

"Hello Commissioner." Frank felt sick as he recognised the voice from the phone call, but he kept his gun trained on him.

"West." He replied calmly. "Where is my son?"

"Ya know…" he said, there was a mocking tone in his voice. "Danny boy was fun to break." He opened his right hand revealing a small object sitting in his palm.

"West!" Jamie shouted, starting to lose it. "Where is my brother?"

Jesse looked up. "Ah, you must be Jamie then." He tilted his head and stared at the youngest Reagan.

"Where. Is. He?" this time Jamie separated his words. Suddenly, the object West had been holding flew through the air as it was flung towards Jamie. His instant reaction as catching it. As it landed in his hand, he looked down.

Danny's wedding ring.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jamie yelled. Frank merely stared at his sons ring, not knowing what to make of it.

"Oh…" West sighed. "Well, he wasn't feeling too good. He kinda needed some water…" both men looked at West as he smiled evilly.

"Water…" Frank breathed.

"Oh my God." Jamie began. "The lake!" before Frank knew it, Jamie was rushing out of the door and running to the outside of the house. The commissioner kept his gun pointed at West, not taking his eyes off him.

"It looks like it's just me and you now." West taunted. "You really think your little boy is gonna be able to save Danny? He's gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it. I win." He smiled menacingly, slowly pulling out a gun from his jeans.

"You will never win." Frank replied, positioning his finger over the trigger.

As Jamie ran outside, he chose to ignore the sound of his father's gun firing several times. He had wanted to do that himself, however he had a much more important job to do.

He reached the lakes edge and his eyes darted across the water, wondering where his brother was. He suddenly saw, not that far out, something reflecting the sun. It looked like metal. It then made sense.

Jesse's car was missing. So was Danny.

_Oh God no… _Jamie threw off his gun and made his way into the water as quickly as possible. As he waded through the slowly deepening water, he yelled back to another officer.

"Call it in! Tell them we need that ambulance here. Now!" he continued his way into the lake and began to swim. When he got closer to the metal, he took a deep breath and dropped beneath the surface of the water. Straight away, despite the murky waters, he saw the car. He swam closer to it, moving around to the drivers side door. What he saw made him need to rush back to the surface for air.

Strapped in the front seat of the car was Danny.

Jamie got his breath back and made his way back down to his brother. Danny's hands were tied in front of him, duct tape covered his mouth and he was unconscious. The flow of the water caused his head to move, revealing the extent of his facial injuries. Jamie reached for the car door handle and tugged, however it was locked. Obviously, West locked the car, otherwise Danny would have been able to get out. However, as he tried to figure out how he was going to get his brother out of the car, he wondered. Danny was a strong guy. Surely he could have saved himself somehow.

Jamie pushed those thoughts aside and set about saving his brother. He looked down to the floor of the lake and after a short search, found a rock large enough to use in an attempt to break the glass. He swam back to the surface to get more air. He needed to save Danny quickly, however he could not help him if he lost consciousness too. He dove below the surface once again, this time, swimming to the passenger side. He rammed the rock into the glass and after a few attempts, it finally smashed. He dropped the rock and reached his hand inside, ignoring the shard of glass that caused his hand to bleed. He unlocked the car door manually and pulled it open.

Swimming inside as fast as he could, he grabbed the seatbelt and began tugging on it with one hand, while the other gently touched his brothers face. As he expected, no response. He contemplated pulling the tape from his mouth, but that would only let more water into his body. He continued to pull on the seatbelt, but it wouldn't budge. He gave up on that idea and began to slide his brothers limp body from under it. It took effort, as the seatbelt was tough to manoeuvre around, however soon, Danny was free from it and, linking his arm through his brothers, Jamie pulled him out of the car.

Frank stood on the side of the lake, waiting anxiously for Jamie to return to the surface safely, with Danny. After an agonising few moments, he saw two forms appear out of the water. They began to approach the land. Officers began to wade into the water to help.

Jamie struggled with his brothers limp weight on his back, but he swam on, getting closer to the shore each second. He saw the ambulance pulling into the property and began to swim slightly faster. When he could put his feet on the floor, he stood and lifted Danny into his arms. Once he was out of the water completely, he gently placed him onto the ground. However, as he did, his stomach turned at what he saw.

"God, no. We need a paramedic here right now!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank rushed to his sons as fast as he could. He saw Jamie shouting for the paramedic.

_No… Danny…_ Frank worried. He reached them and saw what had caused Jamie to yell.

The white t-shirt Danny was wearing was covered in blood at the side. As the paramedic lifted up the shirt, he saw what had caused the blood.

"We got a single stab wound to the lower side." The female paramedic shouted to her partner, who was rapidly approaching with more equipment. "He's not breathing, he needs CPR now." She pulled the duct tape from his mouth and they began.

Jamie stood next to his father as they could only watch on helplessly while the paramedics worked on saving Danny.

"Still no pulse." The male paramedic said as they continued to try and save his life. Jamie felt tears forming in his eyes as he watched. He didn't care for the pain erupting from the cut on his hand. All he was concerned about was making sure that Danny survived.

Frank was in shock. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him.

_Please Danny, please. _His thoughts begged. _Don't die. You can fight it. Do it for Linda. Do it for the boys. Please…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ok I hope this was ok… :S _

_Much love_

_x_


	11. I'm Sorry

I know this one is only short but I hope its ok. Its all Danny this time. Just a flashback of what happened between him being grabbed and Jamie rescuing him.

Really hope you like it!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Danny felt himself being pulled back inside the house and the door slammed in front of him. He looked up and saw it was his captor who had grabbed him. Danny was confused – he had only just knocked him out. Unless he had been faking. Either way, Danny knew he was screwed. He had attempted to escape and failed. He had no idea what this man had planned for him now, but he guessed it was not good. He felt himself thrown forward & he hit the wall of the house hard. Dazed slightly, he spun around to defend himself, but just as he did, he couldn't prevent the ornament being brought down on his head. _

_He was woken by a sharp pain in his neck. He opened his eyes to look at the cause and he noticed that he was sitting in a car. He was strapped in and his hands were tied in front of him. Duct tape covered his mouth and he turned to see his captor standing over him holding a syringe in his hands. That must have been what he had felt in his neck._

_He wanted to ask what was in it, however his question was soon answered when he slowly began to feel himself losing control of his limbs. After a few moments, he could not move any part of his body. _

_He was paralysed. _

_This was not good. _

"_So, Detective Reagan." The man crouched down next to him. "Now that you're safe and secured in, it's time for you to go for a little ride. But before that..." He pulled out a knife and Danny couldn't stop him from driving it into the detective's side. He couldn't move his body, but he still felt some pain. Enough to make him groan from underneath the duct tape. "A parting gift." The knife was pulled out and the man smiled at him evilly. His breathing ragged through his nose, Danny moved his eyes from looking at him to looking in front of him. _

_A lake. _

_He was right. This was so not good. He was tied up, gagged and paralysed, with a stab wound in his side, sitting in a car that was about to be pushed into a lake. This was is. It was all gonna be over. He could only watch as the man leaned over him, released the handbrake, closed the door and gave the car a push. _

_Danny felt it begin to roll forward. He got closer and closer to the water. He wanted to stop it, but couldn't. He wanted to yell out, but couldn't. More than anything, he wanted to say goodbye to his family. But he could not. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. _

_But as slow as time seemed to go, before he knew it, the water was slowly rising inside the car. He felt tears forming in his eyes. _

_The water got higher and his fear rose too. It was soon at his neck. Rising up to his chin. As it reached his mouth, he used his nose to take as much air in as he could before he was completely submerged. _

_He tried to hold onto his breath for as long as he could but he found himself letting it out. His chest hurt. His eyes stung from the water. His vision began to be taken over by black spots as he began to slip out of consciousness. _

_In his last moments, he thought to himself. _Linda… I'm so sorry…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well there ya go… hope that explained it… at least a little bit lol

Thanks again for all the reviews :)

Much love

x


	12. Receiving the News

_Ok, once again, my not-so-patient side got the better of me, so here's the next chapter. __This one has a lot of Linda and quite a lot of Erin too. _

_This has to be my longest story to date and it has received the most reviews! Thank you all so much for the reviews. _

_In return, I present thee with chapter 12 :)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Linda paced in the Reagan's dining room, anxiously waiting for some sort of news. Erin had called her when Frank had gone to meet King and she had gone round to the house as soon as she could. The boys were staying with her best friend & upon arrival, she broke down in Erin's arms. She had managed to stay strong up to now – she had to for the sake of the boys.

"_Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Sean asked. Linda took her youngest in her arms. _

"_Soon sweetie." He looked up at her. _

"_How soon is soon, mommy?"_

The boys had woken up a few times during the night. They were definitely Danny's boys. Just like their father, they had a knack for sensing when something was wrong, especially Jack.

"_Mom…"_

"_Yes, Jack?" _

"_Dad's gonna be ok." Jack put his hand on his mothers as he sat next to her. "He's always ok."_

Erin had sat Linda down and got her a drink. They were joined by Jamie and there was not much conversation as they all waited for a phone call. A phone call that brought news. News that could be either good or bad.

When Jamie's cell phone had rang and Frank had alerted them to the whereabouts of Danny's kidnapper, the trio had felt more on edge than before. Jamie had rushed out of the house and left, leaving the two Reagan ladies to worry. Linda had wanted to go with him, but Erin had convinced her to stay.

Linda couldn't relax. Couldn't sit down. Couldn't stop thinking about her husband being in the hands of some deranged mad man capable of God knows what.

Danny had to be ok. For the boys sake. She knew that Danny would have been holding on for them. He knew Jack and Sean needed their dad. She and Danny had had this sort of discussion a few times in the past.

"_I gotta go." Danny said, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. "A suspect escaped lock up. I'll be back soon." As he reached for the door handle, Linda grabbed his hand. _

"_Promise me you'll be safe." She said, reaching a hand to his face and bringing it so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Come home." _

"_I will." _

"_Promise me. I need to hear you say the words. Jack and Sean need their dad. Just like you needed yours when you were their age." _

_Danny looked down. "I promise." He gave Linda a quick kiss before leaving the house. _

Erin looked up at her sister-in-law. Their whole family was being torn apart again and there was nothing they could do. They could merely sit here helplessly and just wait for a phone call that could relieve them or destroy them. As Erin watched Linda pacing her heart ached. She hated seeing their family in pain. She always tried to hold them together during the tough times, however, this time, no one could.

"Linda, sweetie?" Erin spoke softly. Linda turned, showing her eyes were slightly red from fighting the urge to cry again. Erin's heart ached for her. She patted the seat next to her indicating for her to sit down. Taking a deep breath, Linda approached the seat and lowered herself next to Erin.

"Danny's gonna be ok, Linda." Erin tried her best to comfort her. "He's strong, just like dad. He'll fight. He's gonna do it and he's gonna do it for you and Jack and Sean."

Linda forced a small smile. "It's just, so many times I'll hear of an officer being injured or killed in the line of duty. That worry I get thinking, you know, what if this is it? What if that's Danny? It's so hard to push aside. Then I find out he's safe, and while I'm devastated for the other family, I have the relief that my husband is alive and he's coming home from work that day. But now…" she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I can't find the strength to convince myself that he's gonna be ok…" tears began to fall again and Erin pulled her friend into her arms. Linda was more than a sister-in-law to her. She was a sister. She hated seeing her like this. As Linda sobbed into her shoulder, Erin felt tears forming in her own eyes. As the pair sat, comforting each other, Erin's cell phone rang. Both women jumped at the sound & their stomachs began to somersault as the D.A reached across the table to see her father's name on the caller I.D.

"Dad…" she breathed. "Where are you? Have you found Danny?"

"Sweetheart, I'm at the hospital. We found your brother."

"Is he ok?" Erin looked across at Linda, who was listening intently.

"I think you should…"

"We're on our way." Erin interrupted before hanging up and turning to Linda. "They've got him." Linda let out the breath she had held since Frank first called. "They're down at the hospital."

"Let's go." Linda grabbed her jacket and, wiping her eyes, headed for the front door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Erin and Linda wandered down the hallway of the hospital and as they turned a corner, they saw Frank and Jamie. Jamie's hand was bandaged up. Erin ran to him while Frank pulled Linda into his arms.

"Jamie, what did you do?" Erin asked, taking his hand in hers. Jamie began to explain to them everything that had happened from when they arrived at the house, to when he had pulled Danny from the car up to that very moment. Linda sank into a chair before her legs gave out. They had come too close to losing Danny.

"Where is he now?" Erin asked. Frank pointed down the hall to some doors.

"He's still in surgery for the…" he paused, giving a comforting glance to Linda before saying it. "knife wound. They managed to resuscitate him before they brought him here to be treated."

"So, now what?" Linda asked. Frank bent down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"All we can do is wait. The doctor said he will come to see us when there's any news." Linda gave him the best smile she could and they began the distressing wait.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Well there you have it. Hope Linda was in character… _

_Don't forget reviews :) chocolate for my muse…_

_Much love_

_x_


	13. Waiting

_So we have this chapter and then an epilogue. I hope that you like it. Thanks again for all the reviews. They really mean a lot. _

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Linda had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on them. She couldn't remember how long they had been waiting there for. The hallway was still, very few noises could be heard. All of a sudden, the doors to the theatre opened. Linda looked up and saw a doctor walking out. He was rapidly approaching them. Linda and the others stood and waited anxiously for what he had to say.

"Doctor?" Frank spoke, with seriousness in his voice.

"Sir, we worked on your son for as long as we could. However, it seems he had already lost too much blood. We did all we could. I'm sorry."

Linda looked blankly at the doctor as he spoke. "What?" she was having trouble processing what he had said. "No… no no no there must be some mistake…" she looked up at Frank, whose face was wiped of all emotion. Erin had tears pouring down her cheeks as she collapsed into the nearest chair and Jamie was shaking.

The doctor sighed and looked at her. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. Your husband fought hard for his life. He was very strong…" before he could finish his sentence, Linda was already barging past him and making her way swiftly towards the operating theatre. "Mrs Reagan, I'm afraid you can't go in there." The doctor shouted after her, but no one was stopping her from seeing Danny. He had to have made some sort of mistake. Danny was alive. He was fine. She would walk in there and he would be perfectly fine. She pushed open the doors and as she finally reached the room she was looking for, she saw him.

There he was. Lying on the operating table. He looked so pale. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping peacefully. Like an angel. She always used to joke about that.

"_Daniel Reagan you are such a menace you know that!" Linda said, as she watched her husband wrestle their eldest son and tickle him._

"_Oh c'mon Linda, you know you love me really. I'm a total saint!" he joked._

"_Yeah, only when you're sleeping." Linda laughed as Danny pretended to remove a knife from his heart._

Linda walked up to him as he lay there.

So still.

So lifeless.

She reached a hand to his cheek and caressed it softly, as if she was coaxing him to wake up. She ran her hand through his short brown hair and looked down at his sleeping face.

"Linda?" she heard Frank's voice from behind her. She didn't look at him. "Linda, you have to come out of here."

"No." she refused, gripping Danny's hand tightly. She felt Frank gently put his hand around her arm. He tried to bring her away from her husband, but she wouldn't budge. "No!" she began to yell, finally losing control and breaking down into tears. Frank pulled her towards him, but she began to try and shake him off. "No! Danny!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Linda!" Frank used his authoritative tone as he gripped her shoulders. She opened her eyes. "Linda? Are you ok?" she was breathing heavily. She looked around her, searching the room for Danny. He wasn't there. She looked up at Frank who still had his hands on her shoulders. She realised that she was sitting up in a hospital bed.

"Frank?" she was confused. "What happened?"

"Seems like you were having a bit of a bad dream there." Jamie entered the room.

"What? Dream? When did I…?" she didn't remember going to sleep.

"You've been out for a while." Frank explained. "They brought Danny out of theatre. He was in recovery and you went to see him. Do you remember?" Linda shook her head.

Recovery? He wasn't dead?

"We took you in and when you saw him…" Frank shook his head. "Well he was unconscious and I think it all just got to you."

"Wait, did I… pass out?" she asked. Jamie nodded. "But Danny's ok?" he nodded again. "Can I go see him?" she looked back to Frank.

"Of course." He helped her off the bed. "Erin's in with him now. He should be waking up soon." Those words made Linda's heart slow down slightly. What she had seen in her nightmare had felt so real. Seeing Danny laying there, dead… it had seemed so real. She couldn't shake the feeling. They approached the room Danny was in and as Frank opened the door, Linda's stomach was turning.

As the room became visible, she saw Erin sitting in the chair next to the bed holding Danny's hand. She looked from Erin to her husband. He was lying with his eyes closed, just as he had been in her dream. However this time, his chest was rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. Tears formed in her eyes. She now understood why she had been so overwhelmed the first time. However, after what she had seen, she was now prepared. Nothing could be worse than seeing Danny… she tried not to think of that. She slowly crossed the room and Erin looked up at her, giving her a soft smile. Standing up, Erin pulled Linda into a tight hug.

"He's gonna be fine." Erin whispered into her ear. She pulled back and smiled again before leaving Linda alone with her husband. Once the door was shut, Linda turned to look at Danny. It really broke her heart seeing him like that. He was her knight in shining armour. He was the brave man she loved so dearly. Seeing him lying in that hospital bed, so beaten, so broken, so vulnerable…

It was almost too much for her to handle.

But she knew that he was going to be ok. Jack's words rang in her head from that night.

"_He's always ok."_

She brushed away the tears that were falling down her cheeks and stepped across to the side of his bed, gently placing her hand on his. She ran her hand up his arm, softly, before sitting down in the seat next to him and taking his hand in hers. Her other hand was brought up to his forehead. She began to run it through his hair, just like she had in her dream. Only this time, she smiled as she did it. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his forehead and squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Danny." She whispered.

"I love you too…" the groggy voice of her husband replied. She smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey…" her voice was still a whisper as she caressed his forehead. His eyes closed again as he treasured her touch. He had missed her so much. But, he could imagine Linda telling him she had missed him more.

"Hey yourself." He reopened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. Linda shook her head in surprise. "What?" Danny asked, weakly.

"You…" Linda couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Typical Danny Reagan. Always looking out for others."

"Well, you're my wife…"

"That's not what I'm talking about…" Linda leant forward. "You were in a car accident. Then you were kidnapped. You've been beaten up, stabbed and then left to drown. You've been through hell these past 24 hours. And you're more concerned about my wellbeing. You just… you astound me, sometimes."

Danny gave a smile, but it soon disappeared. "Is that really what happened?" he couldn't remember much, so hearing it from another person left him amazed as to how he survived. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, what are you sorry for?" Linda asked.

"I never wanted to put you through anything like this."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help it." she placed her other hand around his hand and squeezed. "You have absolutely no reason to be sorry."

Danny looked unsure, but soon looked back to her and nodded.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Danny smiled.

"Promise me you're ok."

Danny's smile grew to the triumphant one Linda loved. "I'm always ok."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ok, I know some of you may have hated you at the beginning of this chapter, but I promise you, I would never kill Danny! He's my favourite character so I would never do that :)_

_Hope you liked, epilogue next and then it will be the end. _

_Much love_

_x_


	14. Angels Epilogue

_Ok, this is it…. the final chapter… the end of an era…. Kidding lol thank you all for reading this story, it's probably one of my favourites that I've written (without sounding like a pompous jerk!) lol_

_I hope you like how I wrapped it up and I know Danny doesn't get sentimental that often, but I thought it was appropriate considering what has happened to him in this story. Therefore I hope the sentimentality suits how his character would be…_

_Thanks again :)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_3 weeks later…_

"Calm down boys!" Linda yelled, as Jack and Sean continued to run laps around the dining table. "You're going to knock something over!" she placed the meat on the table and turned to walk back to the kitchen. While Erin and Frank were rushing around preparing dinner, Danny stood in the corner staring at the small pain killer in his hand. Linda approached him.

"You ok?"

Danny nodded. "These things taste like crap."

"I know, babe, but you gotta." Danny looked up at her and gave her his sweetest, most innocent face, causing her to giggle. "Don't try it, take it." she handed him the glass of water he had placed on the counter.

"Yes mom." He placed the tablet in his mouth and took a sip. When he had swallowed, he opened his mouth wide to prove it was gone.

"Good, you know you're as bad as Sean?"

"Oh, please… I'm much worse!" Danny grinned, causing Linda to laugh and gently tap his backside. He winked at her before they headed back into the dining room for dinner.

The family gathered around the dining table as they did every week, however this time was different. This was the first time Danny had joined them since his kidnapping. Frank gently patted his eldest on the back as he walked past to his seat. Once they were all sitting down, Frank spoke up.

"Everyone, if we could just pause for a second, I just want to say a few words." He picked up his wine glass. "I just wanted to say, Danny, you gave us quite the scare but we are glad to have you back with us safe and sound."

"Despite the fact you're a pain in the ass sometimes." Erin added jokingly. Danny gave a sarcastic smile to his sister before speaking up.

"Well, on that note, I just wanted to say thanks for not giving up on me." He raised his glass – of water, to his disappointment – & slowly stood. Linda grabbed his arm, fretting over his still healing injuries. "You guys all mean the world to me. When I was in that car, waiting for…" Danny paused. Now that he had begun to get the memories back of incidents leading up to his rescue, part of him wished they had stayed buried. "All I could think about was you guys and… well how much I love you all." Danny knew it wasn't really like him to get sentimental about things, but it had to be said. Coming close to death had made him really reflect on how much the people in front of him meant. He wasn't going to risk not letting them know. "So thank you all. And especially thanks to Jamie. I may be a typical older brother a lot of the time, but I wanna say thank you for saving my life. You risked your own to get to me… I don't think I can ever repay you for that." He lifted his glass. "To Jamie."

The rest of the family followed suit.

"To Jamie."

Jamie smiled at his brother and for the first time for a very long time, Frank saw his family have a Sunday dinner free of arguments. He looked across at all three of his children and couldn't help but smile. As his eyes fell on Danny, he watched his son smiling at Jack and Sean. Although he hadn't said anything, he had a feeling that Danny had both his mother and brother watching over him when he had been in that car. Joe and Mary had made sure he pulled through. Like angels watching over the Reagan's.

That was all Frank could wish for.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There you have it… thanks again for going on this little journey with me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. _

_Thanks for the heart warming reviews – and I hope we cleared up that Australia spells tyre differently :)_

_Much love_

_x_


End file.
